Someone Like You
by Rainbows R Bright
Summary: "Severus!" Turning back towards her he tilted his head slightly to the side. "You're a good man."


**Rest Of You. **

_"I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just —_"

"_Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little __Death Eater__ friends ... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine._"

Severus Snape had been thinking back on that day in fifth year constantly recently. Maybe it was the looming end of his seventh year, or maybe it was just the fact that he was stuck in a bloody double potions with her two days a week. Didn't she understand that she couldn't just drop their friendship like that? He was the one who told her about magic! He had stuck up for her plenty of times, and even though they weren't friends anymore she had saved her cute little butt from getting boils all over her face. Well not anymore, he thought with a sneer. He was tired of saving her and loving her if she cared nothing about him. She only cared about that stupid Potter. Well, she'll see what she's missing once he goes into the Death Eaters.

The moon was high in the sky signaling that it was fairly late. He had come up to the Astronomy tower to get some peace and quiet, stupid Avery was snoring like a horse again. The only problem he had with being up here was not the cold breeze, it was the fact that he was left to his thoughts about the red headed green eyed girl he was completely and utterly in love with. Black hair fell down into his face and he closed his eyes as he leaned back against the bricks. A familiar laugh filled the silence as he popped his eyes open to look around. Lily and Potter were currently bounding up the steps with a slight flush on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. He didn't bother looking at James.

"Oh!" Lily stammered as they halted.

"What are you doing here Snape? Don't you have animals to be beheading?"

"James!"

"Well... Isn't that what you do Snape? Tell us all about it." Snape just picked himself up off the ground and moved to walk past, but James shoved him back. "What? Cat got your tongue?" With a boisterous laugh James began to pull out his wand.

"James stop it! Let's go." Lily made to pull him down the steps but he brushed her off. Pointing his wand at Snape; Severus just stared back blankly.

"What are you friends with him again Lily?" With a shake of her head she looked at Severus with a slight sorrow in her eyes. "You are aren't you?"

"No! James! Let's just go!" James reluctantly pulled from the grip she had on him and left her there by herself. Lily crossed her arms over her chest and stared down the now empty stairwell. "I'm sorry Severus." She whispered so lightly that he wasn't sure if he had heard it at all. Taking slight step toward her he brushed his hair out of his eyes so that it wouldn't obstruct the view of her. "He can just be so... I don't know... He lets his temper get out of hand. Sometimes he doesn't listen to a word I say." He listened to her as she rambled, not wanting to hear about the insufferable James Potter, but if that's what kept her near him for at least a moment he would take it. "I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear about this." She muttered and as she turned back to look at him he saw the glint of a tear. Moving forward he gently wiped it away with one of his long elegant finger.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" The concern laced each of his words so powerfully that Lily seemed stunned for a moment. Severus thought he had done something wrong as he stepped back and just looked at her a moment. "Sorry. You probably want to get going." Lily contemplated for a moment before he saw her shoulders sag a bit and she turned to him fully. A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he watched her move toward the edge of the tower.

"What were you doing up here all alone?"

"Just thinking."

"That seems like an odd thing to be doing on top of a tower in the middle of the night."

"Well to each their own." Leaning beside her he just enjoyed the warmth of her presence wishing hollowly that she was with him and not James. Knowing that it would be always a dream though he just watched her from the corner of his eyes. The silence seemed to stretch forever before one of them finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Severus."

"It's ok. I hurt you and I'm sorry too." They lapsed into silence again before he mustered all the strength he could. They were leaving Hogwarts tomorrow anyways. "Just please give me this one thing." Her green eyes looked up at him and he could see the blush forming on her cheeks as he reached a hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Holding it there he leaned towards her and he watched as her eyes fluttered closed. It was so tempting to kiss her right then and there, but he didn't. Placing his lips to her forehead he held it there before leaning down to her ear. "Stay safe... for me." Pulling back he watched her nod with her eyes still closed. Stepping away from her he began back down the tower to the dungeons knowing she would be alright to get back.

"Severus!" Turning back towards her he tilted his head slightly to the side. "You're a good man."

"And you're a good woman." And with that Severus left the woman he loved standing on the top of a tower. It felt sort of good having that final hurrah goodbye, but at the same time it left him empty having to leave her there. He knew he would always love her. He would never be able to let her go, but having that closure at least somewhat was a way of letting his heart know that she was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>1,051

**Competition: **34 Stories by Taragh McCarthy

**Pairing: **Severus/Lily

**A/N: **I had a bit of fun writing this (: hope you like!


End file.
